theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
TLOACTAC Shorts/Meet Eggman (TF2 Meet the Engineer parody)
Note: You can watch the Meet the Engineer video here. "Meet Eggman" title card appears Eggman is playing the theme, More Gun, from Team Fortress 2, on his guitar Eggman: Hey, buddy. Look here. I'm an engineering and robotics expert. That means I solve problems. A gunshot from the horizon fires at his truck Eggman: Not problems like "How is life and death?", because that would fall within the purview of heavy-headed conundrums of philosophy. (another gunshot fires and hits his truck) I solve practical problems. (reaches into his box of supplies and pulls out a glass bottle of wine, then takes a sip from it; his level 1 Sentry Gun fires a shot, killing an offscreen RED Knuckles, who screams in pain, and the Kill counter goes to 357 from starting at 356; Eggman puts down his glass bottle of wine and continues fiddling) For a wise instance, (camera views him from his right) how am I gonna stop some damn giant, menacing, and antagonistic (as a RED Rouge attempts to creep up to him in the background) mother hubbard from tearing me perfectly structured superfluous new behind? His Sentry detects Rouge and fires at her while she's offscreen Rouge: (screams in pain) Kill counter goes to 358 Eggman: The answer... Level 2 Sentry Gun detects an offscreen RED Charmy from and fires at him Charmy: (screams in pain) Kill counter goes to 359 Eggman: ...use a gun, and if that doesn't work- Three blue-colored Egg Pawns (indicating that they are part of the BLU team, of course) next to him activate and fire three rockets at an incoming RED member Eggman: Use robots. (ceases fiddling, looks to his right, which is our left, to see if the rockets did anything, and finds out that they did, causing a huge explosion, even to the point of mutilating the RED member's arm, leading to Eggman grinning happily) Vector: (from offscreen) My arm! Kill counter goes to 360, and Vector's arm departs from him and flies over to Eggman's campsite; the Sentry Gun is targeting the arm Eggman: Like this remarkable tripod-mounted little ol' number designed by me, (kicks the arm into the air, in which the level 1 Sentry shoots it) built by me... (the Sentry detects an offscreen RED Shadow and shoots him, making the Kill counter go up to 361) and you'd best hope that... it won't point towards you. The last part of More Gun plays; camera zooms out, revealing that Eggman's truck is loaded with a huge pile of the RED team's intelligence, along with the dead body of RED Tails lying on it, the campfire of which is actually the burning corpse of a RED Silver, and an army of the RED team attackers are in an attempt at charging towards Eggman and his truck to take back their intelligence (while various screaming noises are heard), only for them to constantly get devastated by the Sentries and robots, anyways. The segment is followed by the Team Fortress 2 ending flourish playing Category:Sidestories Category:TLOACTAC Shorts